<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You talk in your sleep by Dawninlatin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25868644">You talk in your sleep</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawninlatin/pseuds/Dawninlatin'>Dawninlatin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Post-Canon, Written Pre-ACOSF, also i'm too lazy to edit, but i am convinced cassian talks in his sleep, this almost qualifies as a crackfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:14:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>974</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25868644</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawninlatin/pseuds/Dawninlatin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A one shot where Cassian keeps Nesta awake with his sleeptalking.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nesta Archeron/Cassian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You talk in your sleep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>what's up my dudes?!</p><p>this complete shitshow of a fic was inspired by this wonderful tiktok (watch it, you won't regret it)<br/>https://vm.tiktok.com/JMYaoct/</p><p>also huge thanks to @QueenAmidyen from AO3 and @caotica-e-quieta from Tumblr for requesting more Nessian&lt;3 hope you like it even if i have no idea what i'm doing anymore:)</p><p>enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The two things Nesta Archeron valued most in life were her mate, Cassian, and sleeping. Nothing would ever beat the feeling of those strong arms of his wrapped around her, surrounded by heavy blankets and the soothing scent of her mate as she slept, her body finally relaxing after a long day.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Too bad Cassian was the most restless sleeper she had ever encountered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">During the nights, Nesta often found herself roused from her deep slumber by his ridiculous antics. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cassian rarely stayed still, tossing and turning his enormous body to the point where, on multiple occaisions, Nesta had been slapped in the face by one of his massive wings. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then there was the blanket-hogging. No matter how many blankets Nesta obtained, he always managed to gather them all into a tight ball and wrap his body around it, leaving Nesta exposed to the chilly temperature of the Illyrian Mountains.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At least he didn’t <em>walk </em>in his sleep, for Nesta wasn’t entirely sure if she would bother to go after him, should he choose to leave their bed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yet, the worst part wasn’t the tossing, or the blanket-hogging, it was the <em>talking. </em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Practically every night, Nesta was woken up by her mate spewing some nonsense. Whether it was bits and pieces from what he was dreaming, or random words strung together, not even forming actual sentences.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">One time, he’d let out a horrified gasp, frantically clinging to her like a frightened child. <em>«What’s wrong?» </em>Nesta had asked, trying to calm him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cassian had only tightened his grip around her, while slurring, <em>«He’s here! He’s coming to get me!»</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>«What the fuck are you talking about? Who’s coming to get you?» </em>she’d hissed back at her mate, just wanting to go back to sleep.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lifting his head, he’d looked around the room , searching for this unknown threat. Then he’d leaned close to her ear, whispering, <em>«Bryaxis! He’s here!»</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nesta’d had to stifle a laugh at the mention of the beast that was so seemingly terrifying that it made the Lord of Bloodshed himself go pale just by being mentioned. Instead, she merely patted Cassian on the shoulder, telling him, <em>«Go back to sleep, love. I’ll keep you safe. Promise.»</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>«Okay,» </em>was all he’d said, calming back down with a smile on his face, still clinging to Nesta.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She’d told this story to his brothers once, when it had just been the three of them. Azriel had started laughing so hard he nearly fell of his chair. Nesta had never seen the Shadowsinger so undone. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rhys and Azriel had proceeded to tell her that they had shared a room with Cassian for <em>fifteen </em>years, so they had their fair share of amusing stories to tell as well.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As the night went on, they’d begun passing a bottle of whiskey around the room, exchanging stories of ridiculous things Cassian had said in his sleep. Everything from<em> «In fact, I look delicious today!»</em> to, <em>«Must. Defeat. All. The. Bats.»</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After that night, Nesta, Rhys and Azriel had formed a support group, of sorts, where they met monthly to share their struggles. And Nesta wasn’t the only one being kept up at night. Feyre, it seemed, could put any grown man to shame with her snoring. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nesta had long ago settled with the fact that being woken up at night was simply a part of living with Cassian. They had tried to put an end to it, but nothing had worked so far.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sleeping potions made his dreams more vivid and it became harder for Nesta to wake him up. Then Nesta had tried to sleep with a pair of earmuffs on, but they were very uncomfortable, and her adorable idiot of a mate had even had the audacity to take them off, just so he could tell her, <em>«They </em><b><em>sparkle, </em></b><em>Nesta.» </em>The last resort had been sleeping in separate rooms. She had lasted a full hour before she’d wrapped a blanket around herself and dragged her feet across the hall to Cassian’s room, curling up against him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tonight was one of the more restless nights, it seemed. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Laying on her side with her back to Cassian, she could hear him tossing and turning, frantically mumbling to himself.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">«Have to go back-»</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">«How could you be such an idiot?»</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">«Hmmph»</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She couldn’t fully make out his words, but Nesta figured it had to be important, judging by how upset he seemed. Letting out a frustrated sigh, she turned at last, ready to get it over with so she could go back to sleep.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was dark around them, but she could make out Cassian’s form, and his hands, which were gesturing wildly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">«What’s the matter?» she whispered to him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">«The <em>trees, </em>Nesta, we forgot the <em>trees!!» </em>he grabbed her by the shoulders, his eyes wild and his voice frenzied. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She had no idea what he was talking about, and she told him as much.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">«We have to go get them! How could I forget?»</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nesta still had no idea what he meant, but she decided to play along, telling him, «We’lll get them in the morning, Cassian. Now go to sleep.»</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">«Oh, okay,» he nodded, all serious. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Just as she thought he’d settled, he put his arms around her and mumbled, «You’re the best tree of them all.» She didn’t even have the time to ask him what the hell he was talking about before his breathing evened out and he was out like a light.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So Nesta only smiled to herself, at how annoyingly adorable her mate was.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And while there were nights like these, where his restless slumber disturbed her own, there were also the nights they spent wrapped around one another in deep, peaceful sleep, his warm body andsteady heartbeat keeping her calm and content.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nesta wouldn’t trade it for anything in the whole world.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks a lot for reading!</p><p>Feel free to leave a comment, letting me know what you think&lt;3</p><p>Peace&amp;Love<br/>-Dawninlatin</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>